When various surgical implant devices, well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, are placed adjacent to or between bony surfaces, it is desirable that adequate friction is present to hold them in place and that surfaces are available for bony fixation and purchase over time. Accordingly, these surgical implant devices often incorporate mechanically-manufactured friction surfaces or utilize friction coatings or bondings for such purposes. However, these mechanically-manufactured friction surfaces, typically consisting of teeth, grooves, striations, or the like, are often not adequate and do little to promote bony purchase. Similarly, these friction coatings or bondings may delaminate and fail.
Thus, what are still needed in the art are improved surgical implant devices that incorporate essentially-integral friction surfaces that are strong and durable, and that provide adequate surface area for bony fixation and purchase, while still being economical to manufacture. Improved additive and post-processing manufacturing techniques now make this possible.